


If There’s a ‘We’

by skinandbones



Series: Blood and Bones [2]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avenger! WWX, Drabble, M/M, Master! LWJ, Secret Crush, Wish, a quiet moment, fate stay night AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: “If I could see him again, I wonder what he would say.”





	If There’s a ‘We’

**Author's Note:**

> Master! LWJ and Avenger! WWX

“If I could see _him_ again, I wonder what he would say. It’s… it’s almost difficult to imagine, you know? But maybe it isn’t.” Wei Wuxian sheds a thin smile, looking up at the black sea of stars as he falls back onto the roof tiles, his arms behind his head acting as a pillow.

“Do you think of him often?”

“Only the good memories but...” Wei Wuxian pauses. “Maybe the bad ones, too. It was a long time ago, a lot had happened between us…” His Servant carries on, his voice starts fading in the background.

Lan Wangji watches Wei Wuxian’s expression change, the pang in his rib cage starts to hurt, almost suffocating him. It hurts. He wants to reach out and pull him into his arms, he may fumble with his words, grit his teeth together, and not know what would make Wei Wuxian happy but he’s firm with his belief - that one should be honest. Half of him wants to tell Wei Wuxian and yet, he’s afraid of losing him, afraid of the pointless endeavor that makes him retreat, forces him to hide behind a mask.

How long can this go on for before it’s too late? How long must he bury his feelings?

As if Wei Wuxian senses him staring, he turns his head toward him, staring at Lan Wangji sitting with that contagious smile that makes Lan Wangji’s heart hammering fast.

“What is it? You look like a lost puppy.” Wei Wuxian rolls on his side, keeping his elbow propped as he rests a cheek on his palm and waits.

Lan Wangji almost frowns, but he keeps his emotions in check and answers his question calmly, “he’ll say your name once and only you would understand it.”

Wei Wuxian stills, eyes widening until his face transforms into a fit of airy laughs and it gnaws at Lan Wangji’s chest. “He would, wouldn’t he? Of course, Master is always right.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji tilts his his head, a shooting star flies overhead, follow by Wei Wuxian’s surprised gasp, the Servant pointing in the air soon after.

“Master, will you make a wish? Make sure it’s something good or it won’t happen!”

So, Lan Wangji sends a silent one into the air but he dares not hope.

**Author's Note:**

> -This idea came to me at work today and I had to write it before I forget...  
> -Yes WWX is referencing _him_ … I don’t have a valid reason why it would work, I just wanted to hint that WWX was in love with past life! LWJ before they grew old together.  
> -This is my first Wangxian-centered fic lol


End file.
